Heretofore, such types of skin-enveloped foods have been prepared manually or mechanically. When prepared manually, an amount of dough enough for forming a single envelope is torn off and pressed into a flat dough by a palm, which dough in turn is extended by a rod into a skin disk of a thick center with a thin periphery. Thereafter, the skin disk at its center is filled with cooked food and is pulled together at its periphery to form a cup-shaped skin, which at its peripheral area is provided with a beautiful pattern, such as flowers or the like. However, the manual procedure cannot produce constant and flexible dough skins having extensibility of high quality rapidly and simply in a large amount. When prepared mechanically, on the other hand, the dough must be rolled by rollers into dough strips of uniform thickness, which are low in water content and extensibility. This means that the flexible skins of high quality cannot be obtained. Thus, when the skin is provided with cooked food and pulled together at its periphery into the cup-shaped skin, the peripheral area becomes more thick relative to a center area, which means that the thick peripheral area is difficult in cooking and thus unpalatable. Further, the peripheral area cannot be provided with a beautiful pattern, such as flowers, so that its appearance is not preferable.
An object of the invention is to provide a process of forming the cup-shaped skin for the enveloped food, which may solve the problems as described above.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for embodying the process of the invention.